phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)
" |ban nhạc = Chị em họ của Stacy |hình ảnh = P&F are Caramelldansen.png |phát hành = Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! |ban nhạc 2 = Chị em họ của Stacy |thể loại nhạc = J-pop |nhãn hiệu = |thời gian = 0:43 (Tập phim) 1:31 (Album) |bài kế trước = Không. |bài tiếp theo = Không. |đoạn nhạc = 210 px Phiên bản tập phim 210 px Phiên bản Album 210 px Phiên bản tập phim mở rộng |chú thích = }} J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) (tạm dịch: J-Pop (Chào mừng đến với Tokyo)) được hát bởi chị em họ của Stacy ở trong tập phim Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!. Lời bài hát Phiên bản tập phim Ghi chú: Lời bài hát có màu xanh chỉ xuất hiện trong khi chiếu ở một số nước. Bāchan Hirano: Hey everybody, Phineas and Ferb are here! Phineas: Wow, Stacy sure has a lot of cousins! Chị em họ: Welcome to Tokyo, Being glad that you are here. We came visiting, delightful us Welcome to Tokyo. There is a zone of subtropical Climate here in Tokyo With 55 inches a month Of rainfall every year. Phineas: Hey, do you guys have any vegetable oil we can use? We need to refuel. Chị em họ: Oh, sure. Bāchan owns a tempura restaurant. As for a list of exotic amusements Which makes between the summer, there Is here we look at baseball Like the fact that it does. As some people the fact That volleyball, is done and is enjoyed, When it's hot we swim in water Like the fact that it goes. Phineas: Thanks a lot! We'll say hi to Stacy for you! Man, Tokyo's a fun town. Candace: I have no idea what just happened. Phiên bản Album Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, delightful us Welcome to Tokyo There is a zone of subtropical Climate here in Tokyo With 55 inches a month Of rainfall every year As for a list of exotic amusements Which makes between the summer, there Is here we look at baseball Like the fact that it does As some people the fact That volleyball is done and is enjoyed When it's hot we spin in water Like the fact that it goes Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo Welcome to Tokyo Being glad that you are here We came visiting, Delightful us Welcome to Tokyo Bản dịch Bāchan Hirano: Này mọi người, Phineas và Ferb đang ở đây! Phineas: Wow, Stacy chắc chắn có rất nhiều chị em họ! Chị em họ: Chào mừng đến với Tokyo, Thật vui khi các cậu đang ở đây. Khi các cậu đến thăm, chúng tôi rất hạnh phúc Chào mừng đến với Tokyo. Tokyo có khí hậu Cận nhiệt đới tại đây Với lượng mưa trung bình 55 inch (1 397 mm) Và mưa hầu như quanh năm. Phineas: Này, các cậu có dầu thực vật cho chúng tớ không? Chúng tớ cần nạp nhiên liệu. Chị em họ: Ồ, tất nhiên rồi. Bà Bāchan có một nhà hàng chiên giòn tempura. Nơi đây có những việc giải trí rất vui Thường được chúng tớ chơi vào mùa hè, chúng tớ Chơi trò đánh bóng chày Và sự thật là như vậy. Theo như một số người thì Bóng chuyền rất được nhiều người chơi, và nhiều người yêu thích, Khi trời nóng thì chúng tớ sẽ đi bơi Và sự thật là như vậy. Phineas: Cảm ơn rất nhiều! Chúng tớ sẽ gửi hộ lời chào đến Stacy! Trời, Tokyo thật vui. Candace: Chị không hiểu điều gì vừa mới xảy ra. Phiên bản Album Chào mừng đến với Tokyo Thật vui khi các cậu đang ở đây Khi các cậu đến thăm, chúng tôi rất hạnh phúc Chào mừng đến với Tokyo Tokyo có khí hậu Cận nhiệt đới tại đây Với lượng mưa trung bình 55 inch (1 397 mm) Và mưa hầu như quanh năm Nơi đây có những việc giải trí rất vui Thường được chúng tớ chơi vào mùa hè, chúng tớ Chơi trò đánh bóng chày Và sự thật là như vậy Theo như một số người thì Bóng chuyền rất được nhiều người chơi, và nhiều người yêu thích Khi trời nóng thì chúng tớ sẽ chơi trong nước Và sự thật là như vậy. Chào mừng đến với Tokyo Thật vui khi các cậu đang ở đây Khi các cậu đến thăm, chúng tôi rất hạnh phúc Chào mừng đến với Tokyo Chào mừng đến với Tokyo Thật vui khi các cậu đang ở đây Khi các cậu đến thăm, chúng tôi rất hạnh phúc Chào mừng đến với Tokyo Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Nối tiếp Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson *Robert Hughes *Sue Perrotto Mã BMI #11885884 Cước chú Xem thâm *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *Danh sách các bài hát en:J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được chị em họ của Stacy hát Thể_loại:J